Archie Sonic X Issue 14
Sonic X | current = #14 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 13 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 15 }} |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = David Hutchinson |inks = Jim Amash |letters = Joe Edkin |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 14 is the fourteenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in November 2006. Official solicitation :"Hare 'Em, Scare 'Em" Part 2": Last issue found Sonic and Tails falsely blamed for a robot attack and thrown in the clink with that rotten Eggman and his cronies! Now, Sonic's friends are left to the mercy of someone who has no mercy, namely the ghastly ghost King Boom Boo and his poltergeist pals. With Sonic and Tails incarcerated and Knuckles nowhere to be found who will save Chris, Cream and Cheese from this awful apparition? Features Creepily-cool manga art from fan favorite David Hutchison (Antarctic Press's "Wizard of Oz")! With a Specter-splatting cover by Spaz! Featured stories Hare-um Scare-um! Part Two * Writer & Letters: 'Joe Edkin * '''Pencils: '''David Hutchison * '''Inks: '''Jim Amash * '''Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Editor: '''Mike Pellerito * '''Managing editor: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Editor-in-chief: 'Richard Goldwater * 'Special thanks to SEGA: '''Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA Synopsis Chris Thorndyke, Cream and Cheese are confronted by Lindsey Thorndyke and Vanilla who have been possessed by ghosts. Chris, Cream and Cheese try to escape from their summer mansion, but are surrounded by hundreds of possessed people. They escape into the attic of the mansion, and hide in a cupboard, but are soon surrounded by Lindsey and Vanilla. A mysterious voice calls them away and Chris, Cream and Cheese are safe. Chris calls Chuck to get Sonic there, but Sonic and Tails were arrested for attacking the city (in [[Archie Sonic X Issue 12|''Sonic X #12]]). Meanwhile in jail, Sonic and Tails are working with Doctor Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe to fix appliances and electronics (Sonic X epsiode 43, Eggman uses against Sonic). Cream thinks that the stone hourglass that they used on the ghosts last time (Sonic X episode 19) could work against the ghosts. Chris, Cream and Cheese sneak down to stop the ghosts, but a ghost possesses Cheese, who turns evil against them. Cream finds the Talisman and uses it to stop the ghosts from possessing Chris. All of the ghosts have gathered on the tennis courts to summon the king of the ghosts, King Boom Boo. Cream approaches the ghost and asks why he is doing this. King Boom Boo's sleep has been disturbed and if his ghosts have possessed enough people, he can cross over into life. Chris realises that the ghosts sleep has been disturbed by the pounding of the tennis courts. Chris and Cream promise to remove the noise if the ghost goes away, but King Boom Boo wants the Talisman to return to its resting place by dawn. Luckily, Sonic and Tails are released from jail and Sonic puts the Talisman back to its resting place. All of the people have been returned to normal and Lindsey changes her tennis court to a garden to give the ghosts a resting place. Vanilla says to Cream that she never wants Cream to move away from her friends in Station Square and would never want to move away from the action. Appearances '''Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Boom (multiple) *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *King Boom Boo *Lindsey Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Miss Mordue *Mr. Yoggy *Nelson Thorndyke *President *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Items: *Talisman Trivia *King Boom Boo appears in this issue and has also appeared in Sonic X episode 19 "Sonic's Scream Test" and Sonic Adventure 2 as a boss for Knuckles to fight. Category:Sonic X issues